The Quidditch Captain and his Princess
by talkytalkyme
Summary: use to be called A friend in need still the same story but with changes made Oliver Wood also still the main character please read and review
1. The beginning all over again

hey all i thought i would give this story a bit of a change here and there so hope you like it luv *baabaa*  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
Oliver Wood walked round his room then stopped in front of a white board and muttered to himself , took a pen and made a mark on the board and walked round the room again. This was what Oliver did in his spare time make up Quidditch moves for his Gryffindor team , if you couldn't tell he was the captain of his house team.  
  
Kiera Wakefield was also walking around her room but she was deciding on what to wear to a party she was going to with her friends tonight. She couldn't pick between a black short dress or a red short dress so she walked out onto her balcony and picked up a little stone and threw it at the window across from her which was only 5 metres away. The doors open and Oliver walked out onto his balcony.  
  
"You called." Oliver said and Kiera smiled.  
  
"I can't pick a dress for tonight." Kiera said and held up the two dresses.  
  
"The black one , you look much hotter in that one.'' Oliver said.  
  
"Thanks Oliver your a life saver." Kiera replied and walked back inside.  
  
This had been the way for the two them since they where born Oliver and Kiera had grown up together, they had become quite close over the years and they were always their for each other. They even went to the same school which was Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oliver went back into his room , but then heard his name being called and saw Kiera standing on her balcony in the black dress.  
  
"Oliver do I look okay?" she asked and he laughed.  
  
"You always look great princess." Oliver replied and Kiera smiled.  
  
"You always know what to say and how is it you don't have a girlfriend? , all the girls like you , you must like at least one of them." Kiera said leaning on the rail and Oliver shook his head.  
  
"I don't have time for one on top of school work I then have Quidditch , then there's sleep." Oliver replied.  
  
"Do you ever sleep though?" Kiera asked and Oliver laughed.  
  
"Sometimes I don't but that's the story of my life." Oliver replied.  
  
"You should come to this party , have a break from Quidditch and get your groove thing on." Kiera said and Oliver shook his head.  
  
"Parties aren't my kind of thing but you have a good time." Oliver said and said goodbye and walked inside.  
  
Later on Oliver heard a tapping on his door he rolled over looking at his clock which said 12 o'clock. He got up and wrapped a sheet round himself walking out onto the balcony to see Kiera standing right there her eyes all puffy.  
  
"Hey what's wrong princess?" he asked and she started crying again and Oliver open his sheet and she walked forward and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"My parents are spiting up and I have to go with my mum."Kiera said.  
  
"Where is she going?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Back to Pairs to live with my grandparents , I don't want to go all my friends are here and your here I can't just leave." Kiera replied looking up at Oliver  
  
"You should tell her that maybe she'll understand." Oliver replied wiping her eyes.  
  
"You know what she's like she's even enrolled me into a new school." Kiera said and Oliver's mouth dropped open.  
  
"But I'll never see you again." Oliver replied and Kiera smiled.  
  
"I know maybe she'll let me stay I mean I only have this year and next until I finish." Kiera said.  
  
"I'm hope she's understands." Oliver said.  
  
"Me too thanks for listening your always there for me when I need you." Kiera replied and kissed his cheek then climbed over the rail and jumped down.  
  
"Your welcome princess." Oliver said and went back to bed.  
  
CHAPTER ONE:   
  
Oliver Wood walked round his room then stopped in front of a white board and mutted to himself , took a pen and made a mark on the board and walked round the room again. This was what Oliver did in his spare time make up Quidditch moves for his Gryffindor team , if you couldn't tell he was the captain of his house team.  
  
Kiera Wakefield was also walking around her room but she was deciding on what to wear to a party she was going to that was tonight. She couldn't pick between a black short dress or a red short dress so she walked out onto her balcony and picked up a little stone and threw it at the window across from her which was only 5 metres away. The window open and Oliver walked out onto his balcony.  
  
"You called."Oliver said.  
  
"I can't pick a dress for tonight."Kiera said and held up the two dresses.  
  
"The black one , you look much hotter in that one.''Oliver said.  
  
"Thanks Ollie your a life saver."Kiera replyed and walked back inside.  
  
This had been the way for the two them since they where born Oliver and Kiera had grown up together and had become close over the years and they were always their for each other. They even went to the same school which was Hogwarts. Oliver went back into his room , but then heard his name being called and saw Kiera standing on her balcony in the black dress.  
  
"Ollie do i look okay?"she asked and he laughed.  
  
"You always look great princess."Oliver replyed and Kiera smiled.  
  
"You always know what to say and how is it you don't have a girlfriend , all the girls like you , you must like one of them."Kiera said leaning on the rail.  
  
"I don't have time for one on top of school work i then have Quidditch , then there's sleep."Ollie replyed.  
  
"Do you ever sleep though?"Kiera asked and Ollie laughed.  
  
"Sometimes i don't but that's the story of my life."Ollie replyed.  
  
"You should come to this party , have a break from Quidditch and get your groove thang on."Kiera said and Ollie shook his head.  
  
"Parties arn't my kind of thing but you have a good time."Ollie said and said goodbye and walked inside.  
  
Later on Ollie heard a tapping on his door he rolled over and his clock said 12 o'clock. He got up and wrapped a sheet round himself and walked out onto the balcony to see Kiera standing right there her eyes all puffy.  
  
"Hey what's wrong princess?"he asked and she started crying again and Ollie open his sheet and she walked forward and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"My parents are spiting up and i have to go with my mum."Kiera said.  
  
"Where is she going?"Ollie asked.  
  
"Back to France to live with my grandparents , i don't want to go all my friends are here and your here i can't just leave."Kiera said looking up at Ollie.  
  
"You should tell her that maybe she'll understand."Ollie replyed.  
  
"You know what she's like she's even enrolled me into a new school."Kiera said.  
  
"But i'll never see you again cause i know she doesn't like me."Ollie replyed and Kiera smiled.  
  
"That's true maybe she'll let me stay i mean i only have this year and next until i finish."Kiera said.  
  
"I'm hope she's understands."Ollie said and wiped Kiera's eyes.  
  
"Thanks for listening your always there for me when i need you."Kiera said and kissed him on the cheek and climed over the rail and jumped down.  
  
"Your welcome princess."Ollie said and went back to bed.  
  
A/N please review next chapter up in a couple of days 


	2. Two guys in one day

here's the next chapter hope your enjoying it if not just keep reading it  
  
CHAPTER TWO:   
  
The next morning Kiera went to Kings Cross station with the Woods cause her parents were ''busy" and she didn't want to be late for school. Her mum had agreed to let her finish school but in the summer she would live in Pairs.  
  
"Bye kids have fun." Oliver's mum said as Oliver and Kiera got onto the train then they found a spare compartment and sat across from each other.  
  
"I'm glad your mum is letting you stay." Oliver said.  
  
"I know I begged for ages , I think she understood how I was feeling." Kiera replied then the door open and the rest of their friends Katie Bell , Alicia Spinnet , Angelina Johnson , Fred and George Weasley entered they were they were all the Quidditch team along with Harry Potter who was in his second year.  
  
"Hey guys." Katie said sitting next to Kiera.  
  
"Hey , wasn't that party great." Kiera replied and the girls giggled.  
  
"Well it was for you wasn't it K." Alicia said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Shut up will you." Kiera replied avoiding Oliver's questioning look.  
  
"She met a guy if you wanted to know." Katie said because she had noticed Oliver's look.  
  
"Really , anyone I know?" Oliver asked.  
  
"No." Kiera replied quickly before anyone had a chance to answer.  
  
"Come on I want to know , I know a lot about you I'm sure there's worse I've heard." Oliver said and the twins looked at him with interest.  
  
"It was just a guy , let's go for a walk girls." Kiera replied standing up and walking out followed by Katie, Angelina and Alicia.  
  
"What things do you know about her?" Fred asked.  
  
"Just things." Oliver replied and the twins looked at him.  
  
"Come on you two have been friends since day one, your bedrooms are right across from each other." Fred said.  
  
"And you guys hang out together all the time." George finished.  
  
''Is there a point to all this?" Oliver asked.  
  
"The point is haven't you ever wanted her?" Fred asked.  
  
"In what way do you mean?" Oliver asked.  
  
"In anyway, you've known her for years and every year she gets hotter, you can't tell me you haven't noticed." George replied.  
  
"She's my friend so I don't take that much notice she'll always be that little girl in a flower dress , hair in curly pigtails paying with her dolls on the balcony." Oliver said and the twins looked at him as if he was insane.  
  
"And guess what you were doing." Fred said.  
  
"Playing Quidditch." George answered.  
  
"One day you'll wake up and you'll see Kiera in a different light." George said.  
  
"And then it will be too late cause she will be with some other guy and you'll kick yourself." Fred finished just as the girls came back arms full of food.  
  
"We got you guys some food." Kiera said dropping it into their laps and they started eating.  
  
"Lucky we play Quidditch , we can burn this off." Alicia said taking a bite out of a chocolate frog.  
  
"I don't so I have to watch what I eat." Kiera replied handing a box of every favoured beans to Oliver.  
  
"Your fine , you never put on weight." Oliver said opening the box.  
  
"That's because I burn it all off jumping from our balconies." Kiera replied and everyone looked at them.  
  
"What?." They said together as the train slowed down.  
  
After the feast which was great like it was every year the gang went up to the Gryffindor common room and sat on their sofa's , these sofa's had all their names written on it and anyone that tried to sit on them got thrown off they had done this in their first year not long after they had met. Anyway they were talking about the dance that was coming up on Halloween, the girls were talking about what they were going to wear while the guys thought of ways to play pranks on the people but that conversation didn't last very long because then the subject of Quidditch came up and the girls decided to go to their room.  
  
"Do you think Fred will ask me to the dance?" Alicia said jumping on her bed.  
  
"Of course your going out." Katie replied sitting beside her.  
  
"What about me I don't have a boyfriend who's going to ask me?" Kiera said and the girls giggled.  
  
"Do you know something I don't?" Kiera asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well it's just..." Angelina started trailing off.  
  
"Just what?" Kiera asked.  
  
"Maybe Oliver will ask you." Katie replied.  
  
"Why? he'll have heaps of girls to choose from and I don't know if I want to go with him." Kiera said.  
  
"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard." Alicia replied and the other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Excuse me." Kiera said.  
  
"We know how you feel about Oliver." Angelina replied and Kiera rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your just to scared to tell anyone." Katie added.  
  
"I have no idea what your on about." Kiera said.  
  
"Come on K you can tell us we won't tell him unless you want us too." Alicia replied and Kiera jumped into her bed.  
  
"There's nothing to tell and if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep." Kiera said as she pulled the curtains round.  
  
"So are you going to ask Kiera to the dance?" Fred asked still down in the common room.  
  
"Why? the dance is months away." Oliver replied.  
  
"So , are you going to ask her or what?" Fred asked again.  
  
"I don't know she'll have a date by the end of the week and I might not go you know I hate dances." Oliver replied.  
  
"Fine , have it your way but if you need to tell us anything our ears are always open." Fred said and they walked up to their room.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Kiera was buttering her toast when Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain came over and sat next to her.  
  
"Hello Kiera." he said.  
  
"Hi Cedric , how was your summer?" Kiera asked taking a bite out of toast.  
  
"Fine , how was yours?" Cedric asked.  
  
"Okay." Kiera replied.  
  
"So , have you got a date to the dance?" Cedric asked and Kiera almost choked on her mouthful of toast.  
  
"The dance , well no but it isn't it a bit early to be asking someone I mean we only found out last night." Kiera replied.  
  
"Well I know that but I like to get in early and was wondering if you would go with me?" Cedric asked.  
  
"Could I have some time to think about it?" Kiera asked.  
  
"Sure got plenty of time." Cedric replied and went back to his table just as the gang came along.  
  
"What did Cedric want?" Katie asked as they all sat down Oliver across from Kiera.  
  
"He asked me to the dance." Kiera replied and Oliver looked at Fred and gave him the ' I told you so' look.  
  
"What did you say?" Alicia asked.  
  
"That I would think about it." Kiera replied.  
  
"What's to think about come on it's Cedric and he is a Quidditch captain." Angelina said.  
  
"So , I don't care about that Roger Davies also asked me this morning." Kiera replied.  
  
"Wow two guys in one day , I'd kill to be you." Katie said.  
  
"Just you wait , more guys will ask then she'll have to choose one." Oliver said entering the conversation.  
  
"Well why don't you ask her now and seal the deal." Fred suggested making both Kiera and Oliver spit out their drinks and look at Fred.  
  
"What?" they said together both in shock.  
  
"Fred is just being silly aren't you Fred." Katie said and he open his mouth to speak but closed it when he saw Katie giving him an evil look which meant he would get his ass kicked if he said anything so he nodded his head.  
  
"Well then we better be off to class , Snape hates it when we're late and all we need is to lose points we haven't got." Alicia said breaking the silence and everyone got up and left the great hall.  
  
A/N REVIEW DAMN YOU! and i'll be forever grateful 


	3. Love and fresh air

lalalala man i wish i was as good as JK rowling she's a legend  
  
CHAPTER THREE:   
  
After dinner Oliver was talking to the team about the new Quidditch moves he had made in the holidays , it would have gone on for much longer but the girls who were all chasers said they needed some time to do their homework which was a lie cause they had already done it but they wanted to spend time with Kiera. When they entered the room Kiera was laying on her bed writing in a little book.  
  
"What ya doing?" Katie asked closing the door behind her.  
  
"Just writing." Kiera replied shutting the book and putting it under her pillow.  
  
"It was kinda weird what Fred said this morning wasn't it." Alicia said as she and Katie sat on Kiera's bed , Angelina was downstairs with her boyfriend Lee Jordan.  
  
"What did he say?" Kiera asked.  
  
"You were there." Katie replied.  
  
"Oh that , why is that weird?" Kiera asked.  
  
"Well you don't think of Oliver in a boyfriend kind of way do you?" Alicia asked and Kiera blushed a little.  
  
"No of course not." she replied quickly.  
  
"Okay spill tell us how you feel about him." Katie said noticing her red cheeks.  
  
"You know how I feel about him." Kiera replied.  
  
"No we don't you change the subject all the time." Alicia said.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to talk about it." Kiera replied.  
  
"Why what are you hiding?" Katie asked.  
  
"If you really must know....." Kiera said trailing off.  
  
"We're listening." Katie said.  
  
"You must promise me you'll never tell anyone and I mean anyone." Kiera replied and the two girls nodded.  
  
"I do like Oliver more than a friend and it's tearing me up inside because I don't know what to do." Kiera said.  
  
"Wow , I don't know what to say I mean always thought you did but to hear you say it , it's big." Katie replied  
  
"I mean we've been friends forever and we've done everything together, we know everything about each other and we can talk about anything that's on our minds." Kiera said rolling over her back.  
  
"That's a very special bond you guys have." Alicia replied.  
  
"I know that's why I haven't told him because if he doesn't feel the same things will change and I don't want that to happen." Kiera said  
  
"Well K , if you guys end up going out things will change because you'll be a couple , you'll still be friends but you won't tell each other everything because you'll think the other person will think less of you." Katie replied.  
  
"I guess your right , but Oliver can read me like a book he knows when something is wrong and when I'm mad or upset." Kiera said.  
  
"Well there's nothing wrong with that." Alicia replied.  
  
"No your right but do you know if Oliver feels the same for you?" Katie asked.  
  
"Sometimes I can tell in the way he looks at me and he gets jealous when other guys start talking to me so maybe in a way." Kiera replied.  
  
"Maybe if we ask Fred and George to ask him some questions maybe then we can work out if he does." Alicia said.  
  
"Okay but don't tell them that I like him." Kiera said and the girls hoped into their beds and went to sleep.  
  
"Come on Oliver tell us how you feel about her." Fred said following Oliver around their room on his knees.  
  
"Okay will you shut up then." Oliver asked and Fred nodded and George walked over so he could hear.  
  
"I like her hell I love her but I'm not going to tell her and neither are you." Oliver said pointing his finger at the two of them.  
  
"Thank the lord he finally said it." Fred said dancing around and Oliver laughed.  
  
"We should have a party for his coming out." George yelled.  
  
"Shut up people will think I'm gay and I don't want Kiera to think that." Oliver said.  
  
"Sorry , so when you going to ask her out?" George asked.  
  
"It's not that easy how do I know if she likes me?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Leave that to us , now let's get some sleep." Fred replied turning out the light.  
  
A week before the dance Kiera was sitting in the library reading she still hadn't decided who she was going to the dance with but her thoughts were stopped when Katie and Alicia sat across from her.  
  
"We have good news." Katie said.  
  
"No we have great news." Alicia corrected her.  
  
"And what would that be?" Kiera asked as Katie looked round to see if anyone was listening then turned back to Kiera  
  
"Oliver has the same feelings for you." Katie said and Kiera squealed getting a cross look from the people around her so the girls left and went for a walk outside.  
  
"Ohmygod this is the best news ever." Kiera said skipping around.  
  
"Your telling us I was almost crying I was so happy." Katie replied.  
  
"And we didn't tell the twins that you liked him and they didn't really say he liked you but they lie really badly." Alicia added as they stepped onto the Quidditch pitch and saw someone running.  
  
"I wonder who that is?" Kiera said.  
  
"Most likely a really cute guy with a great body." Katie replied and the girls giggled. As the person got closer Kiera turned round to Katie and Alicia.  
  
"What's up with you?" Alicia asked.  
  
"It's Oliver." she replied and sure enough it was and he slowed down as he got closer to the girls and Katie's mouth dropped as she saw him. He had no top on so you could see his really nice tanned upper body.  
  
"Hey girls what are you doing here?" he asked , Katie and Alicia didn't say anything cause they were too shocked so Kiera had to say something.  
  
"Just getting some fresh air , well we better get going we've got..um got stuff to do." Kiera replied and pushed the other s back up to the castle. 


	4. Not so much a hard choice

Kiera and Oliver get a bit closer i say a bit  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:   
  
When they entered the common room they sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that Oliver looked like that." Katie said still recovering from the shock.  
  
"Because I didn't know , it's not like he takes off his top in front of me." Kiera replied.  
  
"Maybe he's doing it to impress you." Alicia said and Kiera shook her head.  
  
"No , he knows I don't go for the looks it's what's inside that counts." Kiera replied.  
  
"Who the hell cares about brains when he looks like that." Katie said just as Oliver walked in.  
  
"Katie close your mouth." Kiera whispered as Oliver walked over to them.  
  
"Hey can I talk to you princess?" Oliver asked and Kiera got up following him over to another area.  
  
"So what's up?" Kiera asked.  
  
"What's wrong with Katie she's really freaking me out." Oliver replied.  
  
"Katie , she's fine." Kiera said and Oliver gave her a doubtful look.  
  
"Okay she thinks your hot." Kiera said and Oliver smiled.  
  
"Well that's not what I thought but that's funny so your best friend thinks I'm hot , do you think we have a future?" Oliver asked and Kiera laughed.  
  
"Only if you keep your mouth shut." Kiera replied.  
  
"So have you decided who your going to the dance with yet?" Oliver asked and Kiera looked down.  
  
"No." Kiera replied.  
  
"Well if you can't decide in time we'll go together." Oliver said.  
  
"Are you trying to say you want to go with me." Kiera asked and Oliver shook his head.  
  
"And give people ideas, I don't think so." Oliver replied and went to his room leaving Kiera looking stunned.   
  
Kiera entered her room to see Katie and Alicia waiting for her.  
  
"So what did he want?" Katie asked.  
  
"He wanted to know what was wrong with you because you were freaking him out." Kiera replied and Katie blushed.  
  
"Anything about the dance?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Yes , he said if I couldn't decide he'd take me." Kiera replied.  
  
"So are you going to turn down Cedric and Roger and go with Oliver?" Katie asked.  
  
"I'm not sure , because I asked Oliver if he was asking me because he wanted to go with me but he basically said no." Kiera replied.  
  
"He must of been lying, maybe he's just scared to tell you his true feelings." Alicia said.  
  
"I don't know maybe we are just friends." Kiera suggested laying back on her bed.  
  
"Well if he doesn't act on his feelings he's a fool, not worth your time." Katie replied.  
  
"That's right." Alicia said.  
  
"But I think I love him." Kiera whispered and Katie's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What?" Alicia asked.  
  
"I love Oliver." Kiera repeated and Katie screamed , then Oliver busted into the room rushing to Kiera's side.  
  
"Princess , what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing I'm fine Katie's the one that screamed." Kiera replied and Oliver sighed.  
  
"Thank god I thought something had happen to you." Oliver said and Kiera smiled.  
  
"It's nice to know you'd come to my rescue." Kiera replied touching his arm and he looked at her.  
  
"Always princess." Oliver said then kissed her cheek and left.  
  
"Just friends my arse." Katie said.  
  
"Maybe he does feel the same." Kiera replied touching her cheek.  
  
"I say you turn down Cedric and Roger and go with Oliver." Alicia suggested and Kiera nodded smiling to herself.  
  
A/N i think more romance is coming soon we'll see though 


End file.
